Royal
by mwinter1
Summary: Much is expected of Harry. Dumbledore has a great plan in place for him for final destruction of Voldemort.  However there are others also at work with there own plans.  With everyone conspiring to see their plan survive, what will Harry's life be like.


Royal

AN: I don't own harry Potter or any rights to it. I'm writing for fun. I have changed some of the time line and other events so that it matches up with my Story line. The story will be a combined canon and AU. If you see some plot holes and other issues that I need to clean up please let me know. This is my second story that I have posted out of the 20 that I have written. I'm good at writing reports and such. However, whenever I have tried to write fiction I have always had a problem with my stories. Hope you enjoy and want to see more. Know this it will be slow paced. If not, please don't flame. Just let me know what you don't like about it nicely.

Prologue

For the last eleven years the isle as well as much of the kingdom was at war. A war that she, herself, the Queen couldn't tell most of her subjects about. It was at magical war. A war that she was told was against the light and the dark. She always hid the snort or the rolling of her eyes as she heard that phrase. What she often referred to it as was a war of "Blood" to her husband, Prince Philip. It in a way was like the War her late Uncle King Edward VIII and her father, King George VI had to deal with. But at that time that Magical war had spread to the open with a magical in the shadows controlling the Third Reich, especially one Adolf Hitler. That war killed many more both non-magical and magical around the world than any other combined war had.

Now here she was sitting and listening to her Minister of Magic (Millicent Bagnold) and the Chief Warlock of her Wizengamot (Albus Dumbledore). She sorely missed her friend Charles and his wife Dorea Potter. Charles Potter had been her personal advisor and go between her Minister for magic. His rank was a step above the chief warlock in all matters and if need be, be the authoritative voice for her. Charles had down this job for her and her father, late uncle and her grandfather. Charles had taken over for his father when Percival Potter died form an illness. The Potter's and before them the Pervell's had all been Oath bond to serve the crown all the way back to the Time of Merlin. Merlin of course had no blood heir. However, he found a young boy first born struggling with learning magic and apprenticed him. Only after he received a magical Oath that he, Lucious and his direct male descendants would serve the crown as he had done for Uther and Arthur Pendragon. The Oath was to protect Lucious Pervell from like Morgana did. It was both Merlin and Arthur who trained him up in both Magic and non magical learning's, such as writing, politics, sword fighting and hand to hand. Lucious was away on a Journeyman quest that he was ordered to be on when Merlin fell to Morgana and Arthur to Mordred.

All that information flowed through her mind as she continued to sit and listen while every now and then ask a question for more clarification. Charles and Dorea had been killed in duty to the crown three years prior. James, Charles and Dorea's son had yet to present himself to her, such at that time he was still finishing his schooling then a note that he had to take his wife and then newborn son into hiding. What she missed the most about Charles politics was that he got to the point and was honestly blunt with his responses. Not like the two in front of her now. The both of them seemed to like to hear themselves talk. It came to her surprise from Charles that she had a little bit of magic. Not enough to be down for a school but enough. So on the side Queen Elizabeth II learned a little here and there about the world she ruled over and some magic as well. For one thing she was taught Occlumency which in turned helped her keep things in order of all the stuff she had to know.

After a long while, where, Dumbledore promised that Harry Potter would be cared for did she finally stand to dismiss the gentlemen in front of her. It was at this moment that there was a commotion outside of the chamber they were in. Both visitors left via the Floo in this office and her magical guards, handpicked by Charles, locked the Floo down. All the guards that Charles had picked hadn't left any of her families' side during these troubled times, although only she and Philip knew what they were, and now it seemed they could all relax just a bit. Walking towards to the door to go to her private office she was surprised to see her sister Margaret out in foyer demanding to see the Queen. The Queen's secretary and Princess Margaret went quiet at the site of the Queen. She raised her eye brow at them both and the secretary deferred to the Princess with a look.

"Your Majesty, I seek to speak with you on a private and urgent matter." Her sister spoke.

Looking at her sister once again the Queen noticed that Margaret was clearly upset.

"We are glad to see you and will be glad to receive you. " With that the Queen and Princess Margaret walked silently to the Queen's personal office the whole time the Queen watching her sister. As the door closed tightly Elizabeth became the sister that Margaret needed at that moment.

"Margaret, what seems to be the problem?"

"I've done something against one of your and the councils orders."

The Queen went from a companionate face to a quickly pinch one with a little anger behind it.

"Explain!"

"I stayed in contact with my daughter Lily."

Sitting in her chair the Queen started thinking back to the affair that Margaret had with a one Peter Evans, which had not made headline news like Margarets other affair with Robin Douglas-Home. She was ordered after her daughter's birth to let the child grow up with her father and stop any and all contact with both.

"Why?"

"She's was my daughter. I first stayed in contact by letters with Peter to receive photos and then letters from Lily herself. She never blamed me for never meeting her."

"What do mean was?" asked the Queen.

"I need you to believe me when I say that Magic is real. There are people who wield it called Wizards and Witches."

The Queen was completely taken back. No one was told of this fact besides the ruling monarch. Even though the magical council never signed the Magna Carter the King and Queen allowed them self rule with oversight, which allowed them to sign the Statue of Secrecy. So for her sister to know something was wrong. However, as the Queen was about to ask her sister how she knew of this fact something inside her brain click.

"What does this have to do with Lily?"

"Lily was a witch. She's dead now. It happened the other day. She had to go into hiding and I haven't been in contact with her for a few months. She sent me three stones that glowed that show that she, her husband and my grandson where alive. The two representing them both have stopped but the one for my grandson still glows."

Margaret walked around in a slow circle wring her hands. She continued on speaking.

"I know that I broke your order. But, I have learned over the years that Lily's stepmother and her step sister hated her for who she was both because of magic and being my daughter. I don't want Harry to grow up with Lily's step sister. I want to take him in. Sarah can't as she is working full time and isn't married herself. David still hasn't forgiven me for my affairs as well as having Lily, so he's out."

Queen Elizabeth the second was sitting in her chair still going over her memory bringing up her previous conversation with Dumbledore and Bagnold as well as what her sister just told her.

"Is his last name Potter?"

Margaret turned her head with a snap in the direction of her sister with wide eyes and nodded.

The Queen closed her eyes and thought. After about five minutes of silence she opened her eyes to see her sister sitting on a chair looking at her. Since Margaret's divorce of her husband in 1978 she had been drifting between different events plus her illnesses the Queen didn't think it was a good idea that Margaret to take care of Young Harry. Also, the way Dumbledore said that harry would be cared for at his Aunt's home rang false in her mind.

"Margaret, WE are sorry but WE have to decline the fact that he is to stay with you. He will be raise by family though…"

Margaret interrupted, "Please let me have him. Petunia will abuse the child."

The Queen continued on as though she hadn't been interrupted, "WE will care for the child here since Harry is family. You are more than welcome to participate in his training and other things. Know this, there is more at stake then bringing up Young Harry as family. What WE are about to tell cannot be discussed with anyone but Me, Philip and a man as well as any he deems necessary that I will introduce to you in a moment.

A half hour later after all the history of the Potters and the royal line Margaret was in shock. Having no idea that the Royal family even knew about the magical world before hand and all that she was told was just mind blowing. While Margaret was contemplating this all the queen picked up her phone and called out to her personal Secretary to have Prince Philip and a man named Jonathan Earp join her and Margaret. Twenty minutes later both men were up to date. Jonathan even looked happier that young Harry would be under his protection compared to Dumbledore's.

Jonathan was told all the information about the affair with Peter Evans from the Queen and Princess Margaret. He looked towards the Queen to receive his next orders.

"Since, the death of Our friends, Charles and Dorea Potter and his son James and wife Lily we are now filled with Hope knowing that not only does the Magical Wizard lives but he is family. You have your orders bring him home!"


End file.
